The boys is mine
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Tu ne me le prendra pas...il est a moi...


Rien n'est a moi a part l'histoire et je ne me fais aucun bénéfice avec.

Vous pourrez constater que je suis en pleine overdose de Sterek ^^

* * *

**_The boys is mine_**

-Tu l'aime n'est ce pas.

Même si ça tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question Stiles se sentit obliger de répondre.

-Oui, répondit il en voyant l'alpha grimacer.  
-Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Demanda le lycan sur un ton de reproche.  
-ça aurait pus être toi, il fut un moment où j'ai prié pour que ça soit toi. Mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis fais une raison. J'ai compris que tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme moi je le faisais. Murmura l'humain.  
-Mais tu connais mes sentiments à présent. Nous pouvons être ensemble! Affirma le loup qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait bêtement perdus ses chances avec l'hyperactif à cause de sa stupide fierté mal placé.  
-Non Derek c'est trop tard. A présent, je suis avec Peter. Affirma l'adolescent d'une voix où ne perçait aucun vacillement.  
-Bien sur de tous les autres, c'est sur lui que tu t'es rabattu. Ricana-t-il sans joie.  
-Je dirais plutôt que c'est grâce à lui si je ne me suis pas renfermé sur moi même après que mes espoirs ce sont effondrés. Il a été là quand je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi n'aboutiraient à rien. Que tu m'annonce maintenant que tu ressentais la même chose n'y changera rien.  
-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Stiles, c'est un meurtrier!  
-Qui c'est réveillé d'un coma dont la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, était le massacre de toute sa famille par une chasseuse hystérique!

Entendent le ton monter, Peter que Stiles avait demandé de l'attendre devant l'appartement de son neveux, ne se gêna aucunement pour entrer sans frapper chez ce dernier et venir se poster devant son amant pour stopper toute action si l'alpha venait à perdre le contrôle de son loup.

-Tout va bien Stiles ?  
Le jeune homme se contenta de poser sa main sur le haut du dos du plus âgé comme réponse.

Au fil de leurs sorties, ils avaient développé leur propre langage et se comprenaient sans que l'un ou l'autre n'a besoin de parler.  
Même si le plus jeune était resté un véritable moulin à parole quand ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Mon oncle.  
-Derek, répondit l'interpeler sans se départir de son calme.  
-Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à entrer.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me l'interdire quand tu hausse la voix sur mon compagnon.

Voila le paquet était lâcher. Rester maintenant à gérer la réaction qu'aurait le lycanthrope.

Ce dernier ce pris la nouvelle comme on se prendrait une enclume en pleine face. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela soit vrai.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu mens!  
-Et pourquoi donc? Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Tu as toujours su que Stiles ne m'était pas indifférent.  
-Il est à moi!  
-En aucune façon, tu m'entends.  
La voix de Peter s'était faite glaciale et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de ceux de son loup.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit...  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te regarder Derek, l'interrompis Stiles avant qu'il n'est pu aller plus loin.  
Je suis seulement venus pour te l'annoncer moi même avant que d'autre ne te mettes au courant.  
-C'est tellement gentils de ta part. Commença-t-il ironiquement. C'était son idée n'est ce pas. Continua-t-il en désignant l'ancien alpha.  
-Non, tu te trompes, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé et c'est lui qui s'est montré réticent. Je comprends maintenant que j'aurais du l'écouter face à ta réaction.  
Au revoir Derek. Finit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais le loup ne voulu pas le laisser partir et lui attrapa le bras quand il passa près de lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire ou de dire autre chose avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur par son oncle à demi transformer.

-Ne t'avise même pas de vouloir le toucher. Grogna le plus âgé au visage de son neveu.  
Il est mien dorénavant et personne tu m'entends, personne ne me le prendras.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il entraina son compagnon à sa suite pour quitter cet endroit et rentrer dans le loft qu'ils partageaient, laissant Derek contre le mur auquel il l'avait plaqué.

Ce dernier avait compris à la réaction que l'ancien alpha avait eu, qu'il avait dis la vérité et c'est dans le silence de son appartement que pour un instant il perdit le masque qu'il s'était forgé au fils des années et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

**_Fin_**


End file.
